


The Last Ampora

by Quinharley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinharley/pseuds/Quinharley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A longitudinal view of Eridan Ampora growing up with an abusive older Cronus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Ampora

                Your name is Eridan Ampora and you were five years old when you learned that if you had to pee in the middle of the night, it'd be better to wet yourself right then and there than to get up and go to the bathroom. Mother would get mad at you in the morning and yell, but it was better than having Cronus see you alone, with mommy and daddy fast asleep, even if Cronus teased you incessantly about needing the diaper. He should know why you need it though. It’s his fault.

 

                Mommy and Daddy were asleep and I was trying to get to sleep, when I felt a loud grumble in my tummy. It was a big number two, and it wasn’t waiting for the next day.  Number two was worse than number one because of how bad it stunk and it wasn’t on accident like number one was when you sleep. I listened closely to the sound of Cronus’ breathing in the bed next to mine. It sounded like he was sleeping. I tiptoed as quiet as I could be as I made my way to and from the bathroom. I had entered the room when a floorboard squeaked loudly. Cronus woke up and stared at me. It wasn’t an angry stare, just a calm one, and that was scariest.

                “Nonononononono…” He got up without saying anything and made his way towards me. I stood still, unable to move as he walked closer and closer. I could feel the stream of tears and the stream of pee already flowing down my jammies. “Shh.” He whispered, and locked our bedroom door. 

                He shoved me down on the carpet and stomped his foot onto my tummy, and roughly covered my mouth to keep the screams inside. He flipped me over and pushed his foot onto my back and pulled and twisted on my arms like pretzel dough that mommy makes for the bakery.  His hands smashed my face into the puddle of pee on the ground and kept smashing it until I felt my nose break and blood oozed out.  He let my face flop into the peeblood pool and whispered. “You fell down the stairs, okay?” He wiped up the blood with a baby wipe. “Gotta clean up baby’s mess right? Stupid baby fell down the stairs and came into the room with a bloody nose… right?” He stared at me with his calm eyes and I nodded weakly and crawled back into bed.

 

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are nine years old, and flunking out of third grade. It's not your fault, your teacher grades entirely on participation this year, and you’ve sworn off talking. The only chance to redeem yourself was your homework, which Cronus routinely destroyed. You thought about telling on him once but Daddy and Mommy would never believe you because he's the perfect child, who does well in school and sports.

                I walked back from school with another failed test in my backpack. I always left the answers blank because I was too scared to try and to get them wrong.  Mother gave me a stern look as I walked into the house that day. “Your teacher called and said you always fail to write anything down on your test, and she’ll have to hold you back if you keep this up. What’s going on? Cronus never had these problems.”  I want to scream back into her face that of course I’m not Cronus. I would never beat up on my brother to the point where he cries himself to sleep near every night. But I can’t yell at her, so I bottle it up and ball up my fists, to the point where my hands are shaking.

                “Anyways, your father and I are going in for a parent-teacher conference, and then we’re going to your Aunt’s party. Cronus offered to stay behind to watch after you.”

                A whole afternoon with my big brother.

I want to scream out in protest, but find that I can’t, and I nod and walk back into my shared room with Cronus.  By some blessing, he was not in the room, and I quickly locked the door, curled myself up in my blankets, and cried, then fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard the doorknob jiggling, and something clinking around inside of it. Cronus unlocked the door and slid right next into bed with me. “Hey little bro.” He crooned in my ear, as he lay an arm across my shoulder. I froze. This was new. He whispered in my ear, his tongue tracing the outline of it, and I almost jerked out of the bed, but his arm held me in. “Let’s play a game.”  I was shaking, but this was the best I had ever felt around Cronus for as long as I can remember.  He unzipped my pants and fumbled around with my underpants. I heard him unzip his pants and press something hard into my back. He turned me around and kissed me, pulling my underpants off, and he rolled my penis in between his fingers. I didn’t know why but it felt good, and he wasn’t beating me up.  While rolling it in his hands, he had removed all his clothing, and he pulled my head down to where his penis was and it stared at me. He jabbed forward and it poked near my cheek.  “Put it in your mouth, and it’ll taste good!” I didn’t know why I trusted him, but I tried to wrap it in my mouth, kinda like a hot dog. He plunged inward, and I felt myself gagging as he poked at the dangly part in my throat. I tried to pull off, but he kept my head in place with a hand over the covers. Bile rose up in my throat and I threw up all over the bed and on him. He stared at me with his eyes burning with cold rage, and picked me up by the neck and bashed my head into the wall. He dropped me on the floor and kicked me in the stomach, which caused me to throw up on his feet. This angered him more, so he continued to beat me up. He then walked into the kitchen and dug around until he found some medicine that would make me throw up more. When my parents came home, he told them that I had gotten into the “ipecac” and that I threw up everywhere because of it. They of course, were all too willing to believe him.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are thirteen years old, and you’re in your first year of middle school.  You still don’t talk, but they’ve put you in a special education program that allows you to demonstrate your understanding in other ways. Cronus is the school president, and everytime he saw you, he’d scruffle your hair or hugged you and declared, “My Bro.” Everyone always d’awwed at his saccharine displays of affection towards me in public, and only if they knew, or only if you bothered to speak it out.

I had finished another creative writing assignment, and turned it into my teacher. He gave me a warm smile. I guess some of my assignments had bothered him, because at one point, he pulled me aside after class, and looked at me straight in the eyes. “Is everything okay Eridan? Do you wanna talk—err write about it to me…or a counselor even?” I took the risk by writing about how I felt after coming into class after Cronus beat me up one day. My teacher had praised the writing, but his face was tensed with concern.

I paled, and my eyes nervously darted around the classroom, and I felt my breath speeding up to a rapid pace as I continued to look all around the room, anywhere but my teacher. I shook my head no vehemently and backed myself into a corner, continuing to accelerate my breathing. My teacher rushed to get me a paper bag to slow my breathing, but my vision already began to dim at the edges, and I hit the ground and passed out.

“I recommend getting him a therapist to be honest.” I heard the doctor’s voice as I stumbled back into consciousness, resting on the hospital bed.  I weakly shook my head no in the hospital bed, but to no avail. After I was released from the hospital, my parents obtained an appointment with a therapist for me.

We walk into the room and the therapist greets me with what I suppose is to be a cordial greeting, but it only comes off as rocky and cold. “Have a seat dear.” I sat down and my eyes were darting all over the room, flecked with colorful posters and pictures of the brain. “I’m not crazy.” I think to myself, but the room is full of posters implying that I am.  “So what seems to be the issue here mr…ampora?” She stared at me and I shake my head and say nothing. “Do you want to write it?” She pushed me a pad of paper and a pen.  “No.” I write back and push it towards her. “Why not? This is a safe place okay?” She slid the paper back. “No. I can’t trust you, I don’t trust you, and I won’t trust you.” We volleyed back and forth her between her attempts to loosen me up, and I withdrew deeper into my turtle shell, hoping she would finally break her fangs and stop trying to crack me open and peer into my secrets.  She finally gave up, and didn’t charge my parents for her time. I walked out, and my mother was mumbling something of a problem child and wanting to put me up for adoption. She was just blowing off steam. We all need to blow off steam sometimes.

I went into my room and thought about what would’ve happened if I opened up to my therapist. They’d probably send me to some rehabilitation clinic for abused children, and send Cronus off to jail. I could never do that to Cronus though, he was too smart and too athletic to go to jail, and it’s not like he was awful to me all the time, only on occasion.  “I did the right thing.” I thought to myself, as I pull the covers over my head and try to sleep, worn out from the battle with the therapist.

Cronus walked into the room, waved at me, then came and hugged me. “Hey little bro,” he rubbed my head and pulled out a cigarette.  He lit it up and took a deep drag of the cig, then puffed it out. He was unaware of the looming smoke detector above his head, and it sounded off an alarm. Mother stomped quickly over to our room. Cronus looked at me and said, “Open your mouth.” I opened my mouth, and he dumped his ashes inside, putting the cig out as well by pressing it into my cheek. I twitched indignantly in pain, but I’ve felt worse. The ashes were bitter and cloying as they scattered across my taste buds, and I choked on them. “What is going on—Eridan?!” She stared at me as I coughed out the telltale black smoke of a cigarette.  I could only cough back in response, as she continued to yell at me, then grabbed my father who also yelled at me for smoking. There’s a difference from smoking and being an ash tray, but I let them scream, and I block them out, my eyes darting and taking in the room around me.

My parents had gone off to a party, and thankfully Cronus was out cruising around with his new girlfriend, so I had the house to myself. Or so I thought. Cronus slammed the door to the house angrily and stomped inside, kicking off his shoes as he walked in. “Fuckin’ bitchass whore, not putting out and shit, pay for her freaking meal and she won’t reciprocate with a little intimacy…” I walked out of the room to get to the bathroom before he entered the room, but I was too late. “Hey you…” He cooed, calling to my ears like the nectar of a pitcher plant attracts a fly, and it falls in and is digested.  He picked me up and pressed me against the wall of the house, underneath a picture frame. “You don’t mind helping your big bro get off right…?” He winked at me, then I felt his lips brush against my cheeks as they slid and formed a tight seal around my mouth,  his tongue skirting around the insides of my lips and rubbing my gums. “That’s the stuff Eri…” He smoothed my hair as I began to get into the rhythm of the tantalizing tango our tongues throbbed to, and we danced until I felt a deep, primeval growl in the back of his throat that rumbled through my head. It felt good, to have this sort of positive attention from Cronus. It feels so good, that I want to open my mouth and whisper his name back, but he does enough talking for the both of us. “Mmmf…little bro…” He pulled back and his fingers frantically raced down my shirt, popping off several buttons off of a brand new shirt, and I heard them roll down the hallway, soon to be muffled by the sounds of Cronus moaning in my throat.  “I love you so much right now bro…” His hands clamped tight over my chest, and pulled sharply at my nipples. I jumped from his teasing, knocking down the picture frame to my left. Cronus scooted it away with his foot, then carried me bridal style into our room and set me on his bed.  After racing down each others’ bodies and faces with our tongues, Cronus removed his pants, and motioned for me to do the same.  I was painfully stiff and my cock was trapped tight by the expanse of white cotton over it, and Cronus’ stuck out through the undone button flap in his boxer shorts. He quickly shed them and drew me close, our respective arousals espousing each other at the same time his tongue reunited with mine.  “Aww shit Eri…” He pulled away and looked suggestively downward at his still fully raised penis. He stuck his tongue out and circled his lips. I picked up on his sign, and my hands trembling, I rested them on his perfectly rounded cheeks. I opened my mouth and welcomed him inside of it.  “Aww YEAH… Good bruh!” I was unaware that I  was  nothing more than  a dog being praised for a trick. He stroked the back of my head affectionately and moved his hips in an undulating fashion.  My gag reflex was still firing at full blast,  but I was too far lost in his praise and pleasure that I paid it no heed.  He pulled out, and I looked up at him in fear that I did something wrong.  He lifted me up on the bed, and pulled my briefs off, my erect cock snapping forward and slapping me in the face. He smiled and traced his tongue down the slit and around the head, then threw my briefs across the room. “Tonight I’ma make you sing.” He stared into my eyes as he slid a finger in, pumping it in rhythm while he hummed an old love song. “Eridaaaaan, is my baaabyyyyyy…” He pumped in another finger and I hugged into his body tightly, bucking against him slightly as he pushed further and further inside of me, my walls squeezing his fingers in a vicegrip.  “Baaby Eridaaan, Sing! For! Me!” He punctuated each word with another push inside of me, until he was three fingers inside to the knuckles.  He pulled them out and held them to my lips, and I lost in lust sucked them down, finding the normally repulsive taste to be even more of a turn on. He lubed himself up and poked his head inside of me. “It’s only gonna hurt for a bit…you’ve been through worse right?” He rubbed my shoulder, and for the first time since this has started, I begin to think about how poorly he’s treated me. I am incapable of caring. He slid in halfway, then pulled out and plunged himself inside of me.  I let out my first noise in years and shout out an “Oh!” that I’m sure echoed through the hallways of my neighbor’s house. I was shaking from the sudden entrance, and my tears were falling down and mingled with Cronus’ sweat as he continued to pound inside of me.  His tongue was lapping up the mixture of my sweat, my tears and he kissed me afterwards, placing the salty mixture on my tongue. Cronus buried himself inside of me to the hilt, and I felt the prickling of his pubic hairs against my smooth taint. “Is it okay to move around now Eri?” He smoothed a hand over my hair and I nodded.  He slowly backed out of me, then pushed back in to the hilt. He repeated this gently and slowly until he began to pick up speed, like a plane gathering speed before it carries you up into the heavens. He was grunting over me with every push back inside of me, and it was hurting slightly, but the pleasure it was giving was enough to outweight it. I spurted out onto Cronus’ chest, and soon after Cronus gave one final, powerful roar of a grunt, and emptied himself inside of me. And I have never felt more full.

Cronus carried me to the shower and cleaned me off, scrubbing me down affectionately, and kissing the tender napes of my neck and collarbone. “I made baby bird sing. I told you I’d do it.” I melted into his arms and he carried me off to my bed and tucked me in.

It was the first and the last good night with him.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you were eighteen years old when Cronus gave you the news.  He never touched you again like he did that night when he came in and your parents were at a party.  It was a cold uneventful night, and you were flipping through your unsigned senior yearbook, full of pictures of people you never got to meet, other than those in the isolated education room.  

                Cronus entered the door with a grim and serious look on his face. “Hey Eri. We have to talk.” I turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.  “So uh… things are gonna change around here, alright?” His eyes were bright and wet, and his eyes were swollen, as if I had just beaten him and left him to cry to sleep.  “Mom and dad are… gone. They had a car accident this morning and they just passed in the hospital.”  I shook my head no silently and backed up away from him slowly, as if he was holding a gun, and in essence, it was a gun, loaded with bullets ready to shoot down the world I’ve grown up in. They weren’t the best parents, and they let me get molested and beat up by Cronus all throughout my life, and every single excuse that I’m trying to put up to stop me from crying crumbled down as I rushed into Cronus’ arms and cried into his shirt.

                “It’ll be okay Eridan. We’ll make it.”

                And for a moment I believed him.  

                I had graduated highschool with a GPA of 3.8, which was good enough for me to get into a college, even with my preference not to talk. I was so excited to fill out an app that I had stayed up all night to finish this college app on paper when Cronus walked into the room.  “The fuck is this shit?” He grabbed up my college app. “College? Fuck man, we can’t pay for this shit! Besides, we gotta be sticking together now that we don’t have parents, awright? I’m doing this for your own good.” He took his lighter and burned my entire resume, all of my hours of sleep deprivation gone in the greedy flames of his lighter. “We don’t have the money for you to be frivolously burning through those damned cancer sticks either, but that didn’t stop you.” I think angrily.

                “Try not to hate me too hard bro. It’s for the best, awright?”

I already  knew he was right, but it didn’t stop me from getting mad. “Don’t punk out on me now. It’s for the best. Awright?” His voice took on that steely calm tone that I had grown to fear. I shook my head no as he picked me up. “AW. RIGHT?” He was screaming in my face now, and I crinkled my nose in reaction to his smoke-tinged breath.   He wouldn’t hit me though. He hasn’t hit me since we were kids.

His hand crashed into my cheek, and I coughed feebly and looked up at him. “Don’t make me do this Eridan. I gotta teach you a lesson.” He punched me again. His arms are stronger from when I was eight years old, and it seems he has forgotten that, as he continued to wail at my body. He finally let me drop to the ground. “No college.” I nodded weakly, cupping my hand over my mouth to keep the teeth inside.  I felt a tooth scrape down my throat as he slammed the door shut, and I cried myself to sleep.

Cronus woke me up by noon on the next day and crawled into bed behind me. “Let’s have some good ol’ fun eh?” I was still a little angry with him for beating me up last night, but I nodded eagerly once I felt his hand’s grip on my crotch.  “Hungry for the lovin’, aren’t you?” He peeled off my pajamas and I crept my hand into Cronus’ pants and poked a finger inside of him. “No.” He spat at me. “Taking things up the ass is a bitch’s role. Your role.” He pulled my hand out angrily and slapped me. “Need to teach you a lesson so you don’t try that again. Bitch.” He stressed the last words, then lit up a cigarette. He took a long and calming drag from it, then pushed the searing end of the burning cigarette into my back.  “I didn’t want to do it, Eri but you gave me no choice. You understand, right?” I nodded, hoping that he wouldn’t push the cigarette on my back again. I rolled out of the bed and stood up to check the burn in the mirror to see how badly it spread, but Cronus grabbed my arm and wrenched it behind my back. “You’ll do it when we’re finished.” He lit another cigarette and ground the entire length of it down over my spine. I pulled away from him sharply, and he jerked my arm back at an unnatural angle and I heard the loud crack of a bone snapping . “See what you made me do, dumb bitch?!” He screamed at me. “You’re getting blood on the sheets dammit! Wash it up after I’m finished.”  He pulled off his clothes and pushed himself inside of me, completely raw. It burned where his cock had entered me, and I pointed at the lube and stared at him pleadingly.  “Bad bitches don’t get lube!” He stated calmly as he thrust himself inside of me at irregular rhythms.  His inward thrusts seemed to last forever until he pressed in deep one last time, bouncing my head against the headboard, groaned loudly and then pulled out, his cock tinged red from the anal rips I felt inside of me.

“Get to cleaning this up, it needs to be spotless before I get home tonight.” I laid there for what felt like hours until I noticed the sun starting to go down, and as quickly as I could manage I cleaned up the blood I had left on the sheets.  He came into the house a little later. “Jesus, you haven’t gotten that arm in a sling yet…?”  He placed my arm in a sling and tapped me on the head. “Be good, I got company tonight. It’d be best if you just stayed in the room.” I nodded.

She rang the doorbell, and I opened my door slightly to peek out at her. She was pretty enough I guess. Her heels made loud cacophonous clicks on our wooden floor and she giggled loudly at some of Cronus’ not so funny jokes.  “Oh Cronus you’re so funny!” She snorted loudly and smacked him on the back. I could not believe Cronus was putting up with her.   I watched closely as he gently held her hand, kissing the tips of her fingers and holding her in a warm embrace. He was treating someone he had just known with such tenderness. Didn’t I deserve to be loved just the same?  I watched on, my gaze filled with jealousy as I watched him caress her with the utmost care.  I crept out of my room, on my knees and with my head curling around the edge of the halls. I watched them as she rested her head on his shoulder, and his hands slid under the covers. She huffed sharply in indignation and slapped him across the face. “Not on the first date you _dog_.” She clucked her tongue and kicked off the covers, quickly walking to the front of the house to get her coat.  The slap on his face left a bright red mark, as intense as her anger was. I wanted to walk over and kiss away the red, to soothe the sting. 

“The hell are you staring at?” He stomped over, and I shook my head.

“Yeah, you _are_ sorry.” He kicked my side. I quickly stood up and ran to my room, and in my rush to escape from his anger, I slammed the door on his fingers.  I’d done it now. I locked the door and heard him swearing loudly from the other side. “Fuckwitcunt, OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!” He banged on it roughly. I quivered in fear and wrote “I’m sorry,” on a note and slid it under the door. I heard him sneer and rip my apology into pieces.

Maybe he’d calm down after an hour passed. I stared at the clock, melting away into the movements of the second hand as it skirted the clock around, continuing without pause, just like Cronus’ rants.  I eventually covered my ears with a pillow and sobbed into the bedspread. I fell asleep, not hearing the clicking around the lock outside of my door.

I woke up in the air, as Cronus hurled me against a wall, knocking down a childhood photo of us, which smashed on the ground. He picked up the broken frame and began bludgeoning me with it, streaking the remnants of glass shards across my skin leaving trails of red.  I howled in pain and despite my protests, Cronus continued on. I grabbed his arm after he raised it high, about to kill me. He pulled it behind my back and pulled sharply, and I felt the tension build up in my arm as it struggled to remain attached to me as brother tugged. He put his foot on my back to gain upper leverage, and with a heavy breath, he yanked upward and I felt my shoulder slip out from its socket. He let go and my arm slumped to the ground. It burned sharply as I passed out. I woke up in the back of Cronus’ car.

“We’re headed to the hospital to fix your arm… can’t believe you hurt it falling like that.” I don’t know why but something inside of me snapped. I was done. I was finished. Being mute didn’t change a damned thing when Cronus just continued to steamroll through my emotions. “Fuck you. You did this.”  I say, breaking my useless vow of silence and looking at him in the eyes.  With my good arm, I grab onto the driver’s wheel and steer us into a telephone pole on Cronus’ side. “You little shit!” He punched me in the cheek and the rest of his obscenities were lost in the loud honk of a car as it plowed into us.

The medical team found us in the wreckage, Cronus’ hands wrapped tightly around my neck. I was carried away on a stretcher and I fell asleep on the way to the hospital. “Would you like to see your brother?”

“Yes thank you.” It feels good to speak, I decide, as they wheeled me down to see Cronus.  He was laying down on the bed, with his eyes closed.  He’s on life support, and is expected to recover from his coma.

The plug to the life support machine is behind me. I stared at it, conflicted between memories of when he held me close and told me he loved me, and memories of a lifetime of silence and fear. Memories of beatdowns and threats guided my hand as I grabbed tight around the plug and pulled it out of the socket.

The machine beeps loudly in warning and I watch his ECG go flat and restless, and his breathing in his chest flattens out too. He’s gone. The doctors are crowded around me, screaming at me, and my eyes never break off of Cronus.  I feel a bit like smiling, crying, weeping, and cackling at the same time. So I do them all.

Your name is Eridan Ampora.

You are the last Ampora.

I smiled happily as I finished recounting my tale to my therapist. The real irony is, I’ve never felt freer, despite being locked in an asylum.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                           


End file.
